Large construction machines, such as hydraulic excavators, are often towed to a remote job site by another vehicle. It has proven advantageous to remove the dipper arm and its attendant structures from the boom of the excavator to facilitate such transportation. The dipper arm is also disconnected from a double-acting cylinder, utilized to selectively pivot the dipper arm on the boom during earthworking operations, which remains connected to the boom to thus subject it and its attendant hydraulic lines to damage.